Stage 1
Description Stage 1, as it's name would obviously indicate, is the very first stage of God Hand, it's primary theme as a level is a Spaghetti Western style-level, taking place in a series of stereotypical wild west-style villages, and is home to Elvis's Mansion. Levels Stage 1-1: The Beginning * The very first level in the game, this level mostly serves as a tutorial to the game in general, like the rest of Stage 1, it is focused on teaching the player the basic's of combat, the mechanic of rescuing Villagers, and introduces the Fatty-type enemies as well as the Demons, who will always spawn out of a specific enemy sitting at a table. Stage 1-2: My Right Arm The God Hand, * This level has a cutscene where Olivia places the Kick Me Sign on Gene, and is the starting point of the Kick Me Sign challenge, it also introduces the player to the concept of Running & Dashing once they reach the bridge that leads to the lift. Stage 1-3: A Poison Chihuahua!? * This level, as it's name would indicate, introduces the Poison Chihuahua's, as well as the Midget enemy, in it, the player is tasked with the challenge of chasing down a Midget in possession of an antidote to the Poison Chihuahua's venom to save a villager, if the villager is saved, he will give Gene the Dragon Kick Roulette Wheel move out of gratitude. Stage 1-4: Secret Warehouse Carnival * Stage 1-4 introduces the player to the first sub-bosses in the game, Mr. Gold & Mr. Silver, as well as the concept of fighting two enemies at once, as the player will find themselves facing two pairs of standard henchmen, then two Fatty's, then two Bruiser enemies, and finally the pair throwing the party themselves, Mr. Gold and Mr. Silver. Stage 1-5: Sneak into Elvis's Crib! * This stage largely takes place in Elvis's Mansion, and the introduces the player to the Rosary mechanic, which consists of gathering three Rosaries that are in the possession of 3 specific enemies in order to proceed to the end of the level. Stage 1-6: Who's The Boss? Elvis! * This stage is nothing more than the first real boss battle in the game, as humorously remarked by Gene himself "Finally! A Boss Fight!" when he encounters Elvis, who is a very difficult opponent due to his quick and unpredictable pattern, yet he has the weakness of telegraphing his moves too often, you can also obtain the technique Yes Man Kablam in this stage from the treasure chest. Gallery Stage 1-3: A Poison Chihuahua!? On This Site In 3122 Nothing Happened.png|"On this site in 3122... NOTHING HAPPENED" Stage 1-5: Sneak into Elvis's Crib! The Finger.png|Gene and a peculiar statue of a hand. Trivia * The flashback cutscene before the battle with the Three Evil Stooges takes place in Stage 1-3. * In the jewelry room of Stage 1-5, the hand statue with the bracelets on it has it's middle finger extended. 'Stage 9 <= Stage 1 => Stage 2 ' Category:Stages Category:Stage 1